Static
by ConvenientParking
Summary: Raku is bored. Needless to say, it doesn't last.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm very uninspired so here's another story even though my other story hasn't been updated in forever. Here's to you Mrs. Robinson.**

**It plan for this to have more than one chapter.**

* * *

><p>Life was boring for Raku Ichijou. You might think life couldn't get more exciting being the son of a yakuza boss, but it didn't change much. His yakuza family tried so hard to make his life normal, it wasn't much different from normal life. Except for the copious amounts of firearms and swords the littered almost every room. Every day was the same thing over and over. It's been done it so many times it's like a blur. A mush of events like a clump of mud, not to say his life was scum. But it sure was, bland. It needed a spark of something new, a surprise. It was probably his fault, being nothing short of a homebody. He needed a girlfriend, or something. An eccentric one, to counteract his complete average.<p>

"Raku! Come make breakfast!"

"Ughh."

He tried to get up, but it was hard. His legs just broke down, or at least it felt like it. Well that wasn't true, he just didn't want to move.

'What the hell am I doing, it's the first day of high school. I should get going.'

Though that didn't help much, he still didn't feel like moving.

'What a freaking joke. Alright, on 10 I will get up no matter what.'

'1'

'2'

'3'

'4'

'What the hell, just get up'

He finally managed to get on his feet and stand. He got dressed in his normal high school uniform, and put on his locket. His arms felt awfully heavy today.

"RAKU! COME MAKE FOOD!"

He knew that was coming.

"Coming." He muttered quietly to himself.

* * *

><p>'What a insensitive jerk, littering in a place like this. The trash can is right there. Acting like the world is his ashtray.'<p>

Raku thought as he saw some thug throwing trash around the park as kids played and shouted. Though he can't really judge him for being a thug, as his family was as thug as you can get. He walked over to the trash and picked it up and threw it away. Seriously, what a jerk to throw trash away right next to the park. Well it wasn't that big of a deal, just trash, but that guy sucked. Raku continued on his way to Bonyari high school, head in the clouds, just lost in pointless thought. Swinging his precious locket around his finger by the metal chain. Unbeknownst to him...

* * *

><p>"Damn it I'm going to be late!"<p>

Chitoge had been late to school before, in fact her tardiness was widely recognized back in middle school. She was most of the time... fashionably late. But not matter how late you are you will never be fashionable on the first day of school.

'Oh shoot!'

Obstructing her path was a 10 foot high solid concrete wall. No way of going through or climbing because there was nowhere to grip on to. That only left one option, or two if you wanted to walk around like a normal person. Though Chitoge was about the polar opposite of normal.

'Oh well, I guess it's time to put those years of gymnastics to good use.'

Chitoge then did an acrobatic stunt completely unecessary for the situation, but certainly necessary for Chitoge. With a skip and flip she landed on top of the wall and planned to slowly climb down from the ledge, but completely unlike herself, she lost her balance. Flying through the air with incredible velocity, straight at some random boy unlucky enough to be in her direct path. And, like a torpedo, her knees collided directly with his nose. She heard a snap and a crack before the dust settled around and she was sitting on his back.

'Ouch.'

She thought to herself. It wasn't that she didn't feel bad for the boy, but she had things to do and people to see. She quickly stood up and felt her knees crack. It hurt but it certainly wasn't enough to deter Chitoge Kirisaki. She got into a running stance and sprinted away yelling apologies as she escaped the scene of the crime.

'I hope he's okay but likely I'll never see him again and he'll stay as just a random guy I crashed into on my way to school. No reason to make a big deal out of it'

* * *

><p>"What a way to start out the day."<p>

Raku said to himself as he slowly forced himself to get up for the second time today. His nose was bleeding slightly and his pride was a bit hurt, but otherwise he was fine. The only real problem was that his school uniform was now covered in dust and dirt. What a careless person, but he couldn't really blame him or her, as he was the most careless person he knew. Oh well, I guess that a nose scrape is no excuse to skip school, so he had to continue on his way. He shook himself off and started walking again.

'I hope this isn't a precursor for how the rest of the day will go.'

'I can't remain calm and composed when she's looking at me like this.'

"Just stay still so I can put a bandage on it."

'Onodera's voice is so soft even when she's frustrated...'

"Raku..."

"Alright I'll sit still for a bandage."

Raku said with a slight tinge of pink on his face, while he stood next to Shu and Onodera. Of course, Onodera being the girl she is, the moment he entered the room she instantly began fussing over him, begging to out a bandage on the small scuff on his nose. No one can refuse Onodera when she looks up at you like that. After that event everything got quiet. Shu felt that that wasn't right between such a close group of friends.

"Did you hear about the new transfer student?"

'Huh, new transfer student.'

"No what's he like?"

"Actually it's a she, and I hear she's a real knockout."

Shu said as he outrageously overreacted, hand motions and all.

"Oh really, what do you mean by that?"

"Well that she has a nice figure and pretty face."

"Oh"

"Yeah she just came over from-"

He was cut off by the teacher clearing her throat.

"Ahem."

"I'd now like to introduce you all to our new transfer student Chitoge Kirisaki. She just came over from America and it would be nice if you all gave her a pleasant welcome."

She then motioned for Chitoge to introduce herself.

"Hello my name is Chitoge Kirisaki. I grew up in America but I'm half Japanese."

She paused to make a dazzling smile.

"I hope we can all be friends."

The class erupted into cat calls and cheers.

"I'm only half Japanese, as my dad was born in America, but my mom is native to Japan. But it won't be a problem because as you can see I speak perfect Japanese."

She said with a charming confidence. The teacher seemed equally as impressed as the class.

"What an energetic introduction. Now Chitoge, please take a seat in the back next to Raku, if you would."

Chitoge walked over to her assigned seat, noticing someone she had seen before, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it, while Raku absentmindedly stared out the window. Chitoge still couldn't remember who he was, which was abnormal, as she had an almost perfect memory. She continues staring at him in deep thought. Raku slowly began to notice this and was immediately confused.

"Why are you staring at me?"

He asked quietly as not to disturb the class. Chitoge, noticing she was staring, blushed slightly and looked away quickly and then looked back.

"I have seen you somewhere before, but I can't remember where."

Raku looked her over, not recognizing her what so ever, he looked down to he legs and saw a scuff on her right knee. Putting the pieces together, he figured who she was.

"Did you tackle someone today on your way to school?"

He asked. Chitoge then noticed the similarities to that unlucky boy she ran into. She blushed realizing her situation.

'Oh no. I better apologize.'

"I'm very very sorry I was in a rush. I promise to make it up to you"

She then proceeded to stand up and bow several times in apology. She looked up to her classmate to see him completely ignoring her staring out the window again. Here she was throwing her kindness to him and he wasn't even listening. It made her angry. So angry in fact she pinched his cheek and pulled him to face her. His eyes had such a faraway look it took her by surprise, he looked so detached from life. Not sad, but detached. When he turned to face her she could feel him looking right through her, not even seeing what was right in front of him. He responded with a whispered.

"Yes?"

She was just staring into his eyes, lost in thought. But she quickly got over it, puffed up her cheeks, and said.

"When someone says sorry, you're supposed to acknowledge them, and not just stare into space or whatever you were doing."

Raku didn't react for a while, then smiled and responded.

"Sorry, I guess I just lost myself."

She was about to make a snarky response, but Chitoge felt her anger dissipate at his charming smile. It was hard to be mad at a guy like him, who just seemed so honest. She sighed and sat back down. Class from then on was unexpectedly normal for Chitoge, who was used to unorthodox living, being the daughter of the leader of a street gang.

* * *

><p>The hallways we're awfully quiet for lunch period. Usually there were people eating in their own cliques throughout all parts of the school, each trying to find a private little patch of land to hang out in.<p>

"Raku."

"Yes."

"Where is your necklace?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's not on your neck like it usually is."

Raku reached his hand to his chest and felt for his familiar chain and keyhole. Onodera was right, his necklace was missing.

'Oh no.'

Raku briefly contemplated leaving it in the dirt, but quickly decided against that as that would just be throwing away a promise and he liked to think he was a better guy than that. Besides, it was expensive looking, and girls are suckers for that kind of fancy stuff. He thought, but he didn't really have much experience with girls. Either way it was worth looking for.

'I'm going to need some help though.'

Raku thought about who could assist him in finding his lost necklace.

'I know.'

Applause was heard all throughout the courtyard as Chitoge bowed after doing her dramatic acrobatic routine.

"Thank you. Thank you."

She waved to the crowd that gathered to see her do gymnastics on the poles outside. After her performace the audience dispersed into their own packs again.

"Chitoge!"

Hearing her name called she looked around to see the speaker. It was that boy from before, he was walking to her with lunch in hand.

"Oh hey ummm... What was your name?"

Chitoge was embarrassed again. She had a habit of forgetting things around this boy.

"Raku Ichijou."

She smiled, trying to shake off her previous thoughts.

"Ah yes Raku. Anyways what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to eat lunch together."

Chitoge was startled, she didn't really know Raku that well, should she say no? Well she can't really refuse such an innocent request, and what's the harm?

"Well... Sure that would be fine."

Chitoge said while scratching the back of her neck.

* * *

><p>"Raku?"<p>

"Hmm?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but why did you ask me to lunch? Insted of one of your friends."

Raku mulled it over in his head a bit as they walked through campus towards the picnic tables.

"You looked lonely."

He responded. Chitoge got a bit prideful and got an angry look on her face to say.

"I don't need your pity, I'm fine eating lunch alone."

Raku smiled at this.

"That may be so, but I'm oh so lonely eating lunch in solitude. I need a strong person like you to talk to me and keep me company."

He said in jest. Chitoge seemed to take it seriously though, and felt justified with his praise.

"Oh I guess if I'm helping a poor guy like you get a glimpse of what it's like hanging out with the cool kids, I guess I can help."

Raku took a seat on the bench and motioned for Chitoge to sit next to him. He slurped on his juice box and said.

"I have something I've been needing to ask you."

This piqued Chitoge's interest.

"I'm all ears."

"On the first day of school I lost something that was important to me, when you crashed in to me. I lost m-"

"I'll help you look for it!"

Chitoge cut Raku off, incredibly eager to make up for her mistake. She had felt guilty for a while now, mainly because Raku seemed not to have any ill will about it. Which irked her, she hoped he would be angry and force her to make up for it. So she was ready to help in whatever way possible.

"Oh really, what we're looking for is a gold and silver locket. Can you manage."

Chitoge nodded, Raku smiled again. Raku suddenly stuck his hand out and said.

"I hope we can be good friends."

Chitoge blushed and stuck out her hand as well, but didn't say anything in response.

This little action would have a disproportionately huge consequence.

* * *

><p><strong>People II: The Reckoning<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. This chapter is shorter than the first one, but the part coming up is taking a while so I'll just upload this while I work on that one.**

* * *

><p>The class was quiet as Raku entered.<p>

"Good morning Kyoko-sensei."

He said quietly, not wanting to disturb the silence.

"Good morning Raku!"

She responded enthusiastically.

Shu was not here yet, so there was no one to talk to. Actually there was practically nobody in homeroom, besides a couple of people he didn't know siting in the front row. He was actually quite early which is a rare occurence. Chitoge suddenly walked in the classroom, making sure not to be late like yesterday. Kyoko-sensei seemed pleased to see her.

"Ahh, Raku I have something to ask you."

He looked up at his teacher.

"Yes."

She smiled. This couldn't be good.

"I want you to teach Kirisaki about our school. So that is why I officially appoint you two as the school farm caretakers!"

Raku sighed.

* * *

><p>The farmyard was noisy. Chirping here, squaking there, it was chaos. There were probably over 200 animals, 70 cages and all of them were very hungry. Chitoge groaned.<p>

"So what do we do?"

She asked.

"Feed them, I would assume."

They both stood around for a good ten seconds then Raku grabbed a bag of chicken feed and slowly started dropping small clumps into each cage, making sure to measure out a precise amount. It was very tedious.

Chitoge groaned.

"Raku that will take much too long! We need a faster method."

"Don't worry, we have all the time in the world."

Raku said as he continued feeding the hens. Chitoge was not convinced.

"Here let me do it."

She swiftly grabbed the bag out from Raku's hands and dumped a pile into the cage. Burying the hen.

"Chitoge, I think that is too much."

"Just let me handle it, I'm good with animals."

Raku sighed and took a seat on the bench. Chitoge continued feeding the cages at a ludacris speed. She quickly hopped from one pen to the next dumping a load of whatever food needed. There were fish, chicken, parrots, gerbils, and even snakes. It was about 10 minutes before she was finished. She was breathing heavily.

"Done."

She looked over to see Raku sleeping, leaned back with his arms on the bench. She walked over to the bench and took a seat. She didn't want to wake him up. She decided she was going to wait for him to awaken on his own. It was about a minute before she became impatient. She shook his shoulder. He creaked open one eye.

"I'm done, we can go home now."

He closed his eye again.

"You can go, I'll be just a minute."

She walked away, getting ready to go home. As she looked back she saw him messing with the cages. She sighed.

"Fine, he can have it his way if he wants."

It was more than just a minute before Raku went home that day.

* * *

><p>'Japanese is so confusing.'<p>

Chitoge thought very frustrated. She leaned back in her chair. She kind of wished she was back in America, she didn't have any friends here. Except for him. She loked over at Raku in the seat next to her. He didn't seem to be having any trouble with the lesson. She leaned over to look at what he was writing. It turned out, he wasn't writing anything, he was just doodling. It was a landscape, and it was really bad. He wasn't a very good drawer. She laughed. Raku looked over at her.

"What?"

She stopped laughing and smiled. She asked.

"Nothing, could you help me with the lesson."

Raku flipped over the paper and gave it to her. On the other side was the completed worksheet. She just copied off of it and gave it back to him. When she finished there was still some time left in class. She flipped over her paper and started doodling. As she came to find out, she wasn't a very good drawer either.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's still here? We've been looking for over an hour."<p>

Chitoge said to Raku. They had been looking for his pendant. It seemed they had scanned the enitre premises with no luck. Raku seemed not to listen to her, more focused on the ground. He furrowed his brow.

"Rak-"

"Yes, I am certain."

He said. He continued looking. After about 15 more minutes he said.

"You can go if you want, I'm sure you have things to do."

Chitoge smiled.

"No it's alright, I will keep helping you look for it."

Chitoge became more determined, she made him lose it so it was her responsibility to find it for him. They looked and looked. Time went by excruciatingly slowly, it was silent, Raku didn't really seem to want to do much conversing anyways. Just as Chitoge was about to give up, he said.

"So why did you move to Japan all of the sudden anyways?"

Shoot, she was a bad liar.

"Umm. My parents needed to."

"Hmm, what do your parents do?"

"Ummm, my dad is a... doctor."

She quickly changed the subject.

"What do your parents do."

Raku smiled.

"Oh you know."

Chitoge made a confused face. But she didn't know, not at all

'Whatever'

She thought to herself.

"I don't think it's here, I'll go look over there."

Raku said.

"Alright."

Said Chitoge.

They continued looking until it got dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Narcissus, looking into the water, did not understand that he saw his own reflection, and fell in love with himself.<strong>


End file.
